


Young Gods

by pastelcrows



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Anxiety, Demigods, Depression, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcrows/pseuds/pastelcrows
Summary: Tim felt nauseous as he buttoned up his nicest tux, remembering that lesson from his mother. Tonight, was one of the rare nights his parents were actually home. Only for a day or two though. Bruce Wayne was hosting a charity ball at the Wayne Manor next door. Maybe tonight he would see the newest Robin in person.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Not sure how long it is going to be yet but comments are always appreciated. This fic is gonna be reaaaaaaalllllly slowburn so hang with me.

Janet Drake was a force to be reckoned with. Her icy blue eyes could make grown men cower. Most socialites knew better than to anger the ruthless Janet Drake. She dominated the boardrooms and could bring men twice her size to their knees, begging for her forgiveness. No one knew this better than Jack Drake. He really should have known better than to accept the credit he was being given at their last archeological dig when it belonged to his wife. It was a foolish mistake that cost him dearly. In fact, when she ripped open his biggest insecurities at the Wayne Charity Ball, she made it clear that he was not welcome back into their manor that night. She watched him leave the ball with cold eyes, briskly making her own exit before more damage could be done to the Drake reputation. What she was not expecting was for a man dressed in all black to offer to take her home. He had to be the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. Where Jack was rather short with soft, round features and light brown hair, this man was tall with long raven hair. He was pale and his face was angular and chiseled. His posture and aura screamed power and money. She nearly regretted marrying the fool she called a husband in that moment. Least to say, she brought this mysterious man home with her.

After weeks of groveling and making up for his mistake, Jack was accepted back into his home and doubled his efforts to make his beautiful wife happy. Soon enough, the dark stranger was all but forgotten to Janet. That was until her son, Timothy Jackson Drake turned three years old. Rather than share the brown hair that Janet and her husband had, Timothy had raven black hair. He shared Janet’s pale blue eyes but shared none of the features her husband had. Even as a child, he was quiet. He seemed to blend with the shadows when he did not want to be seen. Janet could not bare to lose her husband (thus losing her social standing) so after many fights and arguments, she left the maid to take care of her son while her and Jack traveled the world. She would return of course to bring her husband and son to charity balls and galas, but she ensured Timothy was on his best behavior. No Drake could be seen acting a fool or doing anything considered rude. She worked hard to repair the reputation her family had after her fight with Jack tarnished it three years ago. She simply wished no one would notice how different her son was from his father. The last thing she needed was the press catching wind of her affair.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Tim

Tim was always referred to as young and bright.He kept his grades up, did gymnastics after school, volunteered when he could, and never missed a day of school. His peers disliked him and often called him a teachers pet. Tim could care less of what others his age thought of him. He was there to make good grades, desperately hoping to make his parents proud. Not that they were ever there to say so. His mother would call when she got a notification that he had below a 4.0 grade point average, but that was about it. He rarely counted his mother calling to remind him about an upcoming gala or charity event. He dreaded those. Not that he had any choice in attending. He was supposed to act the part of the young Drake heir. Chatting up the upper-crust of Gotham to encourage the people with money to invest in his parents’ company. It was awful.

“You see, Timothy, most of these people will be more encouraged to invest if there is a child encouraging them to do so. They have a weak spot for a child’s smile. Take advantage of it. Don’t you want to help your parents? This is important to us. One day, this company will be yours and you’ll understand.”

Tim felt nauseous as he buttoned up his nicest tux, remembering that lesson from his mother. Tonight, was one of the rare nights his parents were actually home. Only for a day or two though. Bruce Wayne was hosting a charity ball at the Wayne Manor next door. Maybe tonight he would see the newest Robin in person. Jason Todd had to be Tim’s favorite robin so far. He was more brash than Dick Grayson, the former robin. Jason didn’t hold his punches and fought more like a brawler than a gymnast. He moved with a different kind of grace than Dick and his smile made Tim swoon. He glanced over to his treasured camera, wondering if he’d still be able to sneak out to take more pictures of his crush tonight despite his parents being home. It was unlikely. The thought made his heart sink. 

“Timothy, are you ready? Our driver is here and it would be rude to show up late.” His mother called.

Tim fixed his hair and took a deep breath as he made his way to the front door to face his mother. “Yes, mother, I’m ready.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim heaved a heavy sigh as he stood at the edge of the ballroom. He was tired of mingling and just wanted to go home. He hated these events. They always made his anxiety go through the roof. He had yet to locate Jason. The other was probably just as anxious about this event as he was, if not more.  
He sighed and made his way to the balcony. He needed some fresh air. The ballroom was too stuffy and hot. Upon stepping onto the balcony, a pair of wide teal eyes met his own and the harsh scent of tobacco assaulted his nose.

“Oh thank the Gods…. I thought you were Bruce for a minute…. Or worse……. Alfred….” 

The teal eyed boy sighed and visibly relaxed as he took another drag. Tim stood still, at a loss for words. His crush was right in front of him… speaking. To him. Oh God… how does breathing work again? When he finally calmed down enough to hear more than his own heart beat, he realized Jason had moved to stand right in front of him. 

“Hey… you okay, buddy? Can you even hear me? Should I get someone? You’re just kinda staring at me. What’s your name, kid? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” 

Jason seemed to babble on for a bit, wearing an expression Tim recognized as the one he wore as robin when he spoke to spooked victims. Great. He looked like a trauma victim.

“Tim.” He managed.

“Er- What?”

“Tim… My name is Tim. Tim Drake.”

A grin broke out across Jason’s face. He clapped a hand on Tim’s shoulder and steered him to the bench nearby. 

“Oh good. He speaks! You had me a bit worried there for a minute, Tim. You were just staring. Started to wonder if you were having an anxiety attack or something.”  
Tim shook his head with a sigh as he looked out over the manor grounds. 

“No…. I was just surprised to find someone else out here already. I needed to get away from in there. Mother expects me to mingle and charm the adults into investing money into her company. It’s a lot of pressure and I can’t take it anymore. If one more creepy old guy gives me one of those… looks… I think I’m going to puke. I mean, my parents are perfectly capable of handling themselves just fine. They don’t need me.” 

He sighed before freezing, realizing he totally just dumped his issues on someone who had no clue who he even was. Why should Jason care about his first world problems? He looked up to see that serious robin expression on Jason’s face once more.

“Sorry, you totally didn’t need to know all that. I totally don’t even expect you to ca-“

Jason shook his head with a frown before pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his tux jacket.

“Your parents make you talk to these guys? Is that all they make you do? The way you say they look at you implies…”

Tim cleared his throat and shook his head quickly at Jason’s dark expression. He was sure Jason could see his shock and panic.

“NO! erm- I mean, they don’t make me uh… Do stuff with people… more like manipulate and deal with some creepy looks I get from some of them. It isn’t terrible. I would just rather sit on the sidelines, ya know?”

Jason nodded with a sigh. His expression soft as he held a cigarette out to Tim. 

“I know you’re kinda young, but do you smoke? It’d be rude if I didn’t offer.”

Tim shook his head no and watched as Jason shrugged and lit up his own cigarette. Tim rung his hands together anxiously before his nerves got the best of him and he blurted, “Do- do you want to be friends?”

Immediately, he started beating himself up for it. That was so lame! Why would Robin want to be friends with someone like him? There’s no way-

“Yeah, man. It’d be nice to hang out with someone close to my age at these things who doesn’t look at me like some urchin.”

Tim smiled happily at his new friend. Robin- no- Jason, wanted to be friends with him. Nothing could ruin his mood. Not even his mother scowling at him and his new friend before dragging him back inside.

“Now, Timothy, it is horrible manners to run off at these events. Your father and I were looking everywhere for you. We will be having a talk when we get home.”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has his dreaded discussion with his mum and Jason gets his own POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I disappeared for so long. Life got in the way. Living that 2 job life and trying to make ends meet. Anyhow, thanks for all of the Kudos! Kinda lit a fire under my ass. Please let me know what you think or if the characters are OOC. This is my first fic, afterall.
> 
> I'll try to update more frequently but no promises.  
> Also this is un-BETAed because we die like men

Tim hung his head as his mother prattled on about how he shouldn’t associate with a street rat such as Jason Todd-Wayne once they got home. Apparently it made his parents look bad. Supposedly Bruce Wayne himself took a hit to his reputation after adopting the boy. 

“I heard he was found stealing Mr. Wayne’s tires. I mean, come on, Timothy! I’m sure you can talk to people that won’t reach into your pockets and steal everything there while you aren’t looking….”

Tim sighed and began to tune her out, thinking back to his interactions with Jason. Jason… Robin… his newfound friend. The only person who has outright agreed to be his friend. He tried not to get angry at his mother for such a scolding. Jason was probably just doing what he had to in order to survive on the night Bruce found him. He thought back to the picture he got that night of the confrontation. How Jason was fearless enough to look the Batman in the eye and call him a Big Boob. A smile stretched across his face at the memory. It was definitely a fond one. Sometimes he daydreamed that he was out there with Batman and Robin.  
Saving people, stopping bad guys, and working with his two favorite heroes.

“Timothy Jackson Drake are you even listening to me?” His mother asked him crossly.

“Yes, Mother. You wish that I refrain from spending time with Jason Todd-Wayne as it may hurt your reputation.” He paused with a thoughtful look. “However, I think it might do the opposite.”

He looked up to see an indignant expression cross his mother’s face.

“And how do you figure that?” she asked, unimpressed by her son’s antics.

“If I spend more time with Jason, by proxy, I will spend more time with Mr. Wayne. That means, good publicity for two very powerful families and could raise more revenue for Drake Industries.” He worried his bottom lip, hoping his mother would take the bait. Either way, he would continue to spend time with Jason, whether his parents knew about it or not. 

With a contemplative look, Janet released a heavy sigh. “If I see no improvement in our publicity or revenue then you will immediately stop seeing him. Agreed?”

Well, it was better than nothing. Tim nodded with a huge grin on his face. Now he just needed to make this work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Master Jason, if you pace anymore, you will wear a hole in the carpet.”

Jason looked up from the floor, dragged out of his thoughts to give Alfred a thin smile. “Sorry, Alfie. Just thinking about stuff.”

The old man nodded with an amused quirk to his brow. “Care to share with me what seems to trouble you so?” he asked.

Jason chewed his lip before asking, “Do you or B know anything about the Drakes? I met their son today and there was something about his parents that rubbed me the wrong way.”

Alfred hummed thoughtfully before responding. “I believe Master Bruce has a file on them down in the cave. As for what I know, Janet and Jack Drake tend to travel the world to go on archeological digs. Their son is left out of the media for the most part after the Drake Scandal circulated the press.”

The boy cocked his head with a curious expression. “The Drake Scandal? What happened?”

“How about I make some tea and we have a seat to discuss such matters. You seem very curious about the Drakes.”

Jason blushed, thinking about the small boy with the large blue eyes and the raven black hair. He was definitely cute, and Jason felt himself yearning to see him again soon. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the cute doe-eyed boy.

“I told you… It’s because his parents rubbed me the wrong way.” He mumbled, not looking Alfred in the eyes as he made his way to the library with the old man. Somehow there was already a pot of tea steaming with two cups set by it. Alfred was truly magic. Jason was convinced.

The butler merely hummed with an amused expression. “I see…”

He poured Jason and himself each a cup of the younger’s favorite tea and took a sip before speaking. “Where were we? Oh right, the Drake Scandal. It happened about 6 years ago when the media noticed that the young Drake heir, Timothy, did not look anything like his father. Where both of his parents had brown his, Timothy’s was black. Where both of his parents had brown or green eyes, Timothy had blue. It had been made apparent that Janet Drake must have had an affair...” 

Alfred continued to explain what happened afterword, but one thing clung to Jason as opposed to anything else. 

“Wait, so the Drakes only wanted a kid in the first place so they could have an heir to their company? What the fuck is wrong with them?” he asked with an incredulous expression.

Alfred sighed. “Language, Master Jason.”

Jason blushed, looking guilty. “Sorry, Alf. I just think it’s messed up that people only want to have kids to use them.” 

He thought back to what Tim told him on the balcony during the Gala. _“Mother expects me to mingle and charm the adults into investing money into her company. It’s a lot of pressure and I can’t take it anymore. If one more creepy old guy gives me one of those… looks… I think I’m going to puke. I mean, my parents are perfectly capable of handling themselves just fine. They don’t need me” ___

__Jason grit his teeth, eyes glowing bright gold as he seethed in anger. “His parents make him go to galas to swoon investors into giving their money to their company. What kind of parents do that to their kid?!”_ _

__Alfred sighed once again. “Jason, I would prefer it if you tried to calm yourself. You’re beginning to smoke again and I would rather not have to replace another piece of furniture.”_ _

__Jason cursed quietly and took deep breaths as he tried to calm down. He learned at a young age that he was a son of Ares, the hot-headed God of War. As he aged, he gained powers here and there, such as the ability to create fire with his bare hands. With it came the anger though. He was working through it. Just… seeing someone who looked as sweet as this Tim kid did and learning how terrible his parents were… it was a quick way to set him off. “Sorry, Alf…” he mumbled again._ _

__Alfred nodded and finished his tea. “Thank you. Now, I do believe it’s time to get ready for your nightly patrol with Master Bruce.”  
Jason’s mood immediately lifted. Hell yeah, another night of being robin. That shit was pure unadulterated magic. “You know what, Alfie? I think you’re right! Race ya down there!”_ _

__And with that, he was off. He would worry about Timothy Drake in the morning. They were friends now, were they not? He’d figure out what really went on behind closed doors in the Drake estate and why Tim seemed so afraid of his mom eventually. Now though? Now it was time to fly._ _


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When everything quieted down, Tim slowly came out of his hiding spot and made his way to the edge of the roof, climbing down to street level to figure out where the duo went. Before he made it too far, he was lifted into the air by the back of his sweater, causing his entire body to stiffen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I promise I haven't forgotten about this fic or _Crawling_. Life has just gotten super busy and stressful. I've actually had this update half-finished for a hot minute, I've just been too busy/tired to finish it until now.
> 
> Thank you all for the hits/kudos. I never expected my writing to be seen or liked by so many people.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for whats to come!
> 
> Comments always light a fire under my ass.

Tim climbed out the window of his bedroom, clutching his camera close to his body as he slipped into the tree right outside and climbed down. As quick as he could, he mounted his bike and took off to downtown Gotham. He had a feeling he was going to get some good shots of Robin tonight to add to his growing photo album. Tim was proud to say he was only _slightly_ out of breath by the time he parked his bike behind a dumpster and clambered up the fire escape to the rooftop of the apartment complex.

Tim made it to the roof just in time to see the caped crusaders fly over the building over and he put the camera to his eye and snapped a breathtaking shot. The lighting was perfect. That one was probably going to be one of his favorites. Quickly, turning off his camera, he took a running start before leaping onto the roof next to the one he was on. There was a scream from the alley below him, catching Batman and Robin’s attention and bringing them his way. Crap… He needed to hide.

Pressing himself as far as he could behind an air conditioning unit, he tried to make himself blend with the shadows, mourning the fact that he wouldn’t be able to catch Batman and Robin in action at the moment. When everything quieted down, Tim slowly came out of his hiding spot and made his way to the edge of the roof, climbing down to street level to figure out where the duo went. Before he made it too far, he was lifted into the air by the back of his sweater, causing his entire body to stiffen.

“That’s a nice camera you’ve got there, kid. Why don’t you be a good boy and let me have it, huh?”

“Let go of me! It’s my camera! You can’t have it!” Tim started to squirm and kick, trying to get free.

“And just what are you going to do to stop me, pipsqueak?” The thug asked, reaching for the strap around Tim’s neck, only to be bitten by the smaller boy.

“Ow! Fuck!” The thug dropped Tim, the younger immediately putting distance between himself and the thug.

“You’re going to regret that, you little shit.” The large man growled, beginning to stalk towards Tim.

Tim took off into a sprint and dove behind a dumpster, trying to become invisible and blend with the shadows. There were footsteps approaching his hiding spot, but he could barely hear them over the thunderous beating of his own heart in his ears.

“YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, YOU LITTLE SHIT!” The thug roared, standing just on the opposite side of the dumpster, causing Tim to flinch and pray he wouldn’t be found.

“Hey big guy, why don’t you pick on someone your own size!” A familiar voice rang out.

_Robin_

The sounds of impact rang out through the alley and Tim could see an orangish glow emanating from the other side of the dumpster. Was Robin okay? What about the thug? Was he safe? Probably not. Tim curled up more in his hiding space and shut his eyes tight, willing himself to be invisible. Footsteps approaching his hiding spot made him curl in on himself further, fearing the worst. A gentle hand on his shoulder made his head snap up and he couldn’t help but gape at the boy in front of him.

“I- You- Robin- You-“

“I almost didn’t see you back here. You blended pretty well with the shadows. What’s a kid like you doing in a place like this so late? Where are your parents? You shouldn’t be alone out here after dark… or like… at all!”

“Um- I was… I was just… pictures… for a class project… um… my parents don’t know because I procrastinated and they’re out of town for the night. Please don’t tell them.” He felt himself begin to hyperventilate at the thought of his parents being woken from their slumber only to find out it was because Tim snuck out. Nope nope nope all the nope. They would… they would…

“Hey kid breathe. Breathe for me okay? I won’t … I’m not gonna tell anyone anything. Okay? Just breathe for me so you don’t pass out.” Robin puts his hand on Tim’s shoulder, causing the younger boy’s eyes to widen at the prospect of Robin touching him. The fact that he cared if he passed out… no … he was just doing his job. But what if… nah probably not… he still followed the older boy’s breathing pattern, trying to calm down as he breathed in time to the rise and fall of Jason’s chest.

“I’ll um… I can go home now. I’m sure you have more important things to do. I mean… you know… being Robin and all…”

The grip on his shoulder tightened minutely.  
“I’ll take you home. You’re obviously a little rich kid and I don’t want you getting hurt or killed because I fucked off and went back to batman. The big guy won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Tim felt blood rush to his face. Robin wanted to walk him home. 

\-------

 

Jason looked the kid up and down and felt a ball of heat ignite in the pit of his stomach. This Tim kid was just wandering around Gotham at night by himself! And his parents didn’t even know! Tim could have gotten killed! And the kid was so anxious… all the time! 

“… My bike…”

That got Jason to whip his head in Tim’s direction.

“What?”

“I need my bike. I rode it out here.”

“okay… where is it?”

“Um… Behind the Park Row Apartments.”

“you… you left it in Crime Alley? I know you can’t be that dumb…”

“Crap I didn’t even realize…”

Jason huffed a sigh and groaned as a puff of smoke escaped his hands. He took a deep breath as they sparked at his agitation. 

“I’ll get the big guy to get you a new one. I can promise you yours isn’t there. Let’s just get you home.”

An idea suddenly occurred to Jason and he grinned.

“Wanna know what it’s like to fly?”

“To… Really?”

He couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat at the look of unadulterated hope that lit up Tim’s face.

“Really.”

Jason took out his grapple and wrapped an arm around Tim’s slender waist.

“Let me show you why being Robin is magic.”


End file.
